Words Never Become Actions
by KillRomantic
Summary: For Draco Malfoy, his words never became actions. Until one day he meets someone very unexpected...


**Title**: Words Never Become Actions

**Summary**: For Draco Malfoy, his words hardly ever became actions. Until one day he meets someone very unexpected...

**A/N:** I think Draco is a bit OOC. Sorry for that. AND I have **_no_** idea what possessed me to write a Draco and Luna story... this pairing isn't one of my favorites... but... I think they're quite odd and cute together! One-shot btw.

**Disclaimer:** No characters are owned by me, only this plot.

* * *

A handsome, cold hearted; blond haired boy walked into the Great hall. His walk: graceful; his hair: perfectly in place, and his corrupt smirk plastered on his cruel face. Everything about him was perfect until a girl suddenly clung to his equally perfect arm. 

"Oh Draco," cooed the girl, "you look _perfect_ as always." Her fingernails dug into his sleeve that apparently was supposed to indicate her admiration for him.

In return, he sharply yanked away from the girl and brushed off the wrinkles on his sleeve, "What do you want?" he snapped bitterly.

"I hope you do recall telling me something," answered the girl before placing her hands on her hips while her chest heaved evenly. "Does, '_of course I'll go to Hogsmeade with you_,' or, '_sure. I'll study with you on Tuesday_' ring a bell?"

"Oh but it does _Daphne_," Draco answered smoothly. "But, you see, I was terribly busy that day thinking of a spell for you." Oh Merlin, his lies are almost as perfect as him.

Almost.

Daphne's face immediately lit up in response. "Really Draco?" she asked, smiling brightly. "Then I _know_ you'll show me it."

"Oh...er," Draco faltered, fumbling through his robe for his wand. "What do you know, I don't have my wand with me right now. I'll show you when I find my wand."

Daphne's smile faded into a cold frown. "I knew it!" she shrilled hysterically. "Tou're just words and no actions. That's it Draco William Mafloy!" Upon her last shriek, nearby students' attention were ripped from their food and friends and toward the scene Daphne was making, "You're nothing but lies! Damn lies! That's it! We're over!" And with that, she left with a huff. Draco shrugged, unaffected as the students' eyes quickly fell on him next.

Draco found himself walking toward the lake, feeling the surrounding crisp fresh air. The wind whipped at his face violently as if it was trying to blow him away. His green and white scarf scratched against his pale skin while his robes insulated him. He frowned; realizing that today was the first time a girl **actually** broke up with him, the handsome Slytherin Prince. And maybe, for the first time, he was remorseful that she broken up with him. Although Daphne lacked personality he was admittedly aware that her looks definitely made up for her weaknesses. And there those fleeting times that she managed to bring a sincere smile to his face.

"I'm the closest thing this school's got to perfect," he muttered bitterly, "why would she even _think_of breaking up with me?"

"Hello Draco," greeted an uneven voice behind him, tearing him from his thoughts. In return, he coldly ignored the voice and continued walking. "Cold weather isn't it out here?" said the voice again.

Draco paused, glancing over his shoulder to find a girl with long, straggly blonde hair; her eyes abnormally large. "What do you want..." he scoffed bitterly, her name eventually entering his memory. "Loony Lovegood?"

"_Nothing_ really," Luna replied pleasantly as she prompted herself to walk next to him. "_Luna_ just wanted to know why you're walking toward the Forbidden Forest—"

_Oh great_, Draco thought bitterly, _she's referring to herself in third person. How loony can she get_?

"Though, I haven't a clue _why_ they call it the Forbidden Forest. Merlin knows if anything's titled 'Forbidden' it just arises people's curiosity and everything," Luna commented thoughtfully to herself. Suddenly, without warning, she dashed toward a hill. Draco's eyes unwilling following her and watched her with a careful, calculating stare.

"What lovely weather!" Luna shouted as she twirled around on top of the hill, laughing. The wind whipped about her hair and her robes, chasing her laughter.

"Nutters," Draco mumbled and began to leave the odd girl twirling around with the wind. After he took a few steps it began to rain and he felt himself falter and turn around to see if Luna was still there.

She was.

"Let the rain fall!" Luna shouted again, as thunder hurtled across the sky above her.

"You should get of the rain." Draco immediately regretted saying a word to her, watching as Luna turned toward him.

"And if I don't?" Luna challenged him curiously.

Draco squinted against the rain, "I-I..." he replied. Wait, why was he talking to Loony Lovegood? Oh good Merlin…

"Like that girl said," she sighed dreamily, "all words; no actions. Funny, I assumed words were _suppose_ to become actions..."

Draco's chest heaved, feeling goosebumps spread over his body while his hair became imperfect dripping with rain. "Oh shove it Lovegood. I don't even know why I'm talking to a loony bin like you!"

"You didn't have to," shrugged Luna, "you _could_ just leave." She smiled at him and then looked lovingly at the sky.

"Damn straight, I will," Draco stated bitterly before turning around and began to walk toward the castle. Once again his body paused and he glanced over his shoulder, discovering Luna was still dancing freely in the rain singing a song he never heard before. And while his brain screamed for him to his, his body refused.

"_Rain comes in various sizes,_

_Some rain is as small as mist._

_It tickles your face with surprises._

_And tingles as if been kissed_."

Luna recited about the rain. She turned toward Draco and yelled, "Don't you agree?"

Draco didn't answer, his skin growing icy cold. He stiffly turned his head toward the lake, screaming silently to himself. _Just move Draco. Don't care about that odd ball_, he coaxed himself, _just move..._

But he didn't.

"You aren't moving," Luna accused in an annoying singsong voice, "words never become actions for you."

"Shut up," Draco snapped. "You don't know the first thing about me! You don't _know_ if my words can become actions! And you better bet that they _damn well_ can. Now just shove it."

Luna shrugged in return. "Whatever you say," she replied, almost mockingly, "maybe you'll have to _prove_ it."

"By how?" Draco snapped at her irritably.

"To "_shut up_" me," Luna suggested. She then proceeded to twirl around, spreading her hands as she attempted to catch the falling raindrops.

Draco stared at Luna expressionless. Why... how... oh dear Merlin. Luna wanted him to shut her up? Alright, easy enough. After all, he was the perfect Slytherin Prince. He should have a few spells and ideas up his sleeve.

He then walked toward her with his wand drawn. Just a simple silencing spell and his job would be done.

"Alright_Loony bin_," Draco snapped, "I'll show you that my words can become actions." He raised his wand toward her until—

"Oh dear," Luna exclaimed as she tripped over her feet and unexpectedly topped over Draco. His wand remained tightly in his hand while his expression melted into complete shock. She giggled clumsily, "Oh sorry Draco. Didn't mean to do that."

"**Gerofme**!" Draco demanded as he tried to push the odd girl off him but, in return, she didn't bulge.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Luna smiled dreamily before leaning closer to Draco. He looked at her dazed-like eyes, feeling her hot breath on his face; warming it simultaneously. "What do _you_ want?"

Draco glared at Luna and ordered, "Get off n—" but Luna caught his lips with hers. Draco's eyes immediately widened as he soaked in the comprising situation he had just landed himself in. Oh good Merlyn, Loony Lovegood was _kissing_ him.

Eventually, however, the wand in his hand slipped to the ground. But neither the cold hearted prince nor the odd, straggly blonde girl cared.

_And for once, the blond haired boy's words finally became actions._

FIN


End file.
